Golden Grin Casino
The Golden Grin Casino is the sixth and final heist given by The Dentist, having given all heists mentioned in his introduction video, along with Hotline Miami and Hoxton Revenge. It was released on June 25, 2015. A preview of the heist featured in the Spring Break Event, after it was unlocked upon the Hype Train reaching gallons of "hype fuel". It is the first heist in the series to take place in Las Vegas, and it is the first non-Washington heist in PAYDAY 2. As revealed in the Spring Break day 4 update, this is the third heist developed by Lion Game Lion, after the twin heists of The Bomb DLC. Like similar large one day heists such as Big Bank and The Bomb: Dockyard, it is possible to complete the Golden Grin Casino either loud or in stealth. As shown in the Official Golden Grin Casino Trailer, a new Russian heister, Sokol, was also introduced near the end of the video. Mentioned by Bain, he also designed the Big Fucking Drill the team uses. Pre-Planning The team starts with 15 favours total to spend. BFD Upgrades * Improved Cooling System ($0 + 3 favors) - The water tanks will be twice as large, allowing longer operation between refills. * Engine Optimization ($0 + 2 favors) - Enables the BFD to make a hotter arc. Decreases the time required to drill the hole. * Additional Engine Power ($0 + 3 favors) - A power upgrade that enables BFD to create a faster arc. Decreases the time required to drill the hole. '' * '''Better Plasma Cutter' ($0 + 2 favors) - A high-frequency system makes BFD more reliable and has less chance to overheat if the water tanks are empty. BFD Attachments * Water Level Indicator ($0 + 1 favor) - Indicates how much water is left in the tanks. * Toolbox ($0 + 1 favor) - A mounted tool-box. Can be used to repair the BFD. 3 'consumable' tools available. * Timer ($0 + 1 favor) - Displays progress of the drilling. * Sentry ($0 + 3 favors each) - Give the BFD some self-defence capability with a mounted turret. * Medkit ($0 + 2 favors) - There will be a medkit mounted on the side of the BFD. * Extra Battery ($0 + 3 favors) - The BFD comes with a mounted battery, allowing temporary operation when disconnected. Inside Help *'Unlocked Doors '($0 + 2 favors)- All doors in the Employee Only areas will be unlocked by Micho. *'Unlocked Cage Doors '($0 + 3 favors) - Both cage doors outside the Security Center will be unlocked by Micho. *'Guitar Case Position '($0 + 1 favor) - Instruct Micho to leave the guitar case with your gear here. *'Disable Metal Detectors '($0 + 1 favor) - Metal detectors throughout the Golden Grin will be disabled by Micho. Backup * Spotter ($40,000 + 3 favors each''. Requires the Spotter skill aced) - ''The spotter will detect guards in stealth, and special enemies when the heist goes loud. * Blimp Turbo ($0 + 2 favors) - Micho will activate the turbo on the blimp, decreasing the time it takes for the BFD to arrive. * Heartbreaker Annie ($0 + 2 favors) - A beautiful blonde will be a distraction for the Pit Boss. You can bet his code will be close by. * ATC Bribe ($0 + 1 favors) - By bribing air traffic controllers, the skies will remain clear and Bile can deliver the winch faster. * Ilija The Sniper ($0 + 1 favors) - Ilija will dispatch a select few enemies when the heist goes loud. Additional Mission Equipment * Vault Gate Keychain ($0 + 2 favors) - Easy acces to the cages in the vault. Dead Drops * Doctor Bag ($16,000 + 2 favors each) * Sentry ($0 + 2 favors each) - A sentry gun concealed inside a gift box. * Ammo Bag ($16,000 + 2 favors each) * Grenades ($16,000 + 2 favors each) * Body Bags ($16,000 + 2 favors each) Hacking * Silent Alarm 10s. Delay ($10,000 + 1 favor) * Silent Alarm 30s. Delay ($20,000 + 2 favors) * Sabotage Skylight Barrier ($0 + 3 favors) - The security barrier for the skylight won't close due to Micho conveniently jamming the mechanism. Escape Plan * Limo Escape (Free of charge) - Escape in the back of a stretched limo. Relax with a mimosa. NOTE: Van will wait outside for you in the delivery area until things go loud. * Blimp Escape ($0 + 4 Favours) - Secure the loot on the BFD and escape through the Vegas night sky. NOTE: Van will wait outside for you in the delivery area until things go loud. * Van Escape ($0 + 9 Favours) - Micho will make sure the garage door won’t close when things go loud. Secure the loot in the back of a van parked at near the delivery area. Entry Plan * Silent Entry (Free of charge) - A limo will drop you off outside. You will have no gear or mask. * Loud Entry with C4 ($0 + 10 Favours) - A limo will smash through security. Get out masked and armed. There will be C4 in the limo. * Loud Entry (Free of charge) - A limo will smash through security. Get out masked and armed. Objectives The objectives vary depending on the entry chosen and whether or not stealth is broken, but it can be broken down very simply: * Find your gear and/or mask up (not necessary in loud entry) * Three color-coded numbers, stored in briefcases, need to be located. These can be used to open both the armory and the vault and it is essential to find these in both stealth and loud. ** Detailed locations can be found in the Walkthrough section. * Breach the vault, either by using the BFD or by opening it in stealth. ** Stealth: *** Find the blueprints in the archives *** Scan the blueprints and fax them to Bain from the IT department. *** Take the USB stick from IT to the reception area, and hack a machine to download data to the stick. *** Return the stick to the IT department and hook it up to the computers. *** Find the guest shown on the monitors. *** Look at the bottle next to the guest. Find a similar bottle in one of the bars and spike it. *** Retrieve the hotel key card from the guest. *** Head up to the guest's room and plant the sleeping gas. *** Disable the vault lasers in the security room. *** Open the vault using the three color-coded numbers. ** Loud: *** Break into the armory using the code *** Retrieve C4 from the armory and place it on the casino floor. *** Signal Bile using a flare. *** Set up the winch (three bags) and screw it onto the floor. *** Open the skylights (not necessary if a specific Pre-Planning asset is used) *** Find some fireworks and deploy them to signal the blimp. *** Attach the winch to the drill. *** Start the drill and wait for it to finish. * Retrieve The Dentist's loot from the vault and escape. Walkthrough Stealth= Starting in civilian mode, players cannot mark guards, nor pick up non-objective items with Aced Sixth Sense. However, guards can be passed through freely, and players cannot be detected at all by NPCs or cameras. Heading to the guitar case, players can mask up when ready and begin completing objectives. Firstly, the security center must be sabotaged by sleeping gas. To do so, players must enter the staff areas to the north, descending into the archives to collect blueprints. After interacting with the correct bookshelf, the schematics must be scanned and faxed to Bain from the nearby IT center. After sending the details, Bain will identify the room connected to the Security centre and require a guest list, which must be retrieved from the main reception computer. Take the highlighted USB thumb drive, and carefully navigate to Reception. Plug in the USB drive to the computer (15s), and then return to the IT department, remembering to retrieve the USB drive. Bain will then check the guest list, and display on the TV the guest occupying the room the crew needs to access. The civilian in question will be gambling on slot machines, out of the way on the main floor. After spotting the civilian, the three bar locations must be checked for the same type of drink, which will be grabbed and drugged. Once the player has the spiked drink, Bain will call the civilian's phone to distract him, allowing players to sneak up and refill his glass. Wait for him to take a sip, after which he will go to the gents bathroom or outside. When he is safely out of sight, neutralise him and take his room key. With access to the civilian's room, the sleeping gas must be released into the vent connected with the Security centre. This causes all guards inside Security to fall asleep, and remain asleep for the rest of the heist. Cameras are also now disabled (Note: pagers still operate in all other areas). Now three electronic briefcases must be accessed, each containing a single digit for the Vault combination. *The Manager's briefcase can be found in his office, which is marked by a sign. Heading into the staff area in the back, a large safe must be drilled or picked for the computer. *The Security Chief's is in his locker, found in the locker room also accessed from the staff area. It's recommended you save a pager for the guard here, as he frequently walks in and out of the locker room. *The Pit Boss' briefcase is located near him, and can be found either at one of the game tables, or on the bar in the VIP room (if the Heartbreaker Annie asset is purchased). After getting a digit from all three briefcases, the vault can now be accessed. Heading into the Security Center, the lasers must be deactivated by hacking the highlighted PC (60 seconds). Approaching the vault, Bain will recite the correct order of the combination, which must be entered individually. Once the vault unlocks, the door to the immediate right contains the objective (The Dentist's Loot), whereas the path to the left leads to loot and a set of stairs to even more loot. Drilling the objective door (60 seconds), inside there is a wall of alternating lasers from floor to ceiling that moves in a pattern. Carefully navigating it, the Dentist's Loot can be bagged and moved through. The Dentist's Loot and any other loot can be moved using an elevator located outside the main vault, by pressing the highlighted green button to send the elevator up to the ground floor or calling it back down. The elevator takes the loot up to the Security centre, where it can be moved to the van in the Delivery area (near the Security centre). Regardless of escape method purchased, the van will not leave as long as the alarm hasn't sounded; if the alarm sounds but the Dentist's Loot room has been accessed, he will still wait for players rather than flee and trigger a loud escape. |-|Loud= 'Loud Entry' Players will start right at the entrance steps, with two dead guards lying nearby and security responding. Moving inside to the main floor, players must locate C4, which is located in the armory near the locker room. Passing through the staff area in the back, players will have to descend stairs and pass the armored gate to the lockers, which require picking or sawing. Opening a correct locker will yield a screen displaying a single digit and, once all three are found, Bain will recite them in the correct order. Entering the code, players must drill a single cage to access the two C4 bags. 'Loud Entry with C4' Starting in the same location, players will find the C4 lying ready in the front passenger seat of the limo. Grabbing the C4 bags, the charges must be planted around two selected roulette tables in the floor center. Once the correct table is blown, the vault will be exposed through the floor. In order to place the BFD, players must first prepare by building a winch. Lighting a flare in one of two choosable places, Bile will drop the three parts after a few minutes. Building the winch next to the vault then bolting it into the floor, the delivery blimp must then be summoned using fireworks. Finding the fireworks in a storage area out back (lockpick, C4 or saw), the fireworks must be placed them on an external balcony and lit. the skylight must then be hacked in the security center (30 seconds), allowing the BFD to be dangled above the vault. With the BFD and winch in place, one player must first grab the winch, climb to the upper floor and jump onto the BFD to attach it. Then activating the winch to guide the drill down, players must guard the winch from FBI interception until the BFD rests in place and can begin. The mechanics of the BFD are unique in that multiple aspects of it must be micromanaged to keep it running: though the total drilling time is around six minutes, it can take substantially longer if the proper upgrades aren't purchased or if it isn't adequately protected. *Firstly, the BFD must be plugged into two power boxes a short distance away, which must be defended from FBI. Should the power be cut on either socket, it must be reconnected and then the BFD restarted. The "Extra Battery" asset counteracts this by allowing it to continue running briefly without power. *Secondly, the BFD has two water tanks on the back, cooling the system while it works. As the drill runs, the tanks will gradually drain (only visible with the "Water Level Indicator" asset), and the BFD risks overheating unless one tank is attached at any time. Once emptied, the tanks must be carried to a bathroom and refilled at the sinks (30 seconds). *Thirdly, the BFD itself must be protected, requiring players to prevent law enforcers from shutting it down and repairing it if it breaks. Repairing the BFD is made easier with the "Toolbox" asset, which removes the necessity of fetching parts. Once the drill starts working, players should consider splitting up, with two guarding the drill itself and changing the tanks as necessary, and two guarding the distant power boxes. Once the drill finally cuts through, players can drop directly through into a counting area filled with cash bundles. With law enforcers following through the hole, players must descend a stairway to the vault entrance, near which are three locked storage rooms with loot and a secure side room (all 60 second drill). Entering the side room, players will find the unique "Dentist's Loot", which is the only objective bag and of very heavy weight. Opening the vault door through the nearby emergency switch, the bags must be moved either up two flights of stairs or the dumbwaiter running through them. From there, the main bag and any additional loot must be taken to the escape vehicle: either out the front (Limo Escape), the main floor (Blimp Escape), or in the delivery area through the back (Van Escape). Strategy Stealth * The vault code digits can be found at any time, so to save some time it is a good idea to delegate a heister to find them beforehand, rather than waiting for Bain to prompt the crew when it is time to open the vault. * If the team is aiming for a stealth run, it is a good idea for only one or two teammates to grab their kits; without their kit, the other players cannot be detected, and can act as scouts and spotters for the 'stealth' team. ** Also, heisters in civilian mode can help look for the gambler whose alcohol needs to be spiked and make note of all the colors of alcohol in each area. * Guards will not enter unlocked rooms in the Employees Only area, including the manager's office, locker room, archives and IT department. Use these areas to hide or store loot, but beware of the guard who patrols inside the Locker room. ** In addition, the safe in the manager's office can be drilled without interference from guards, provided it cannot be seen from the hallway. ** Heisters should be prepared to kill the guard in the locker room, as his patrol route is rather short and will often interfere with the briefcase search. Bagging him is not necessary. * As the difficulty of the heist increases, the amount of cameras increases. Also, guards have a chance in higher difficulties to spawn from the rear elevators and a civilian may spawn in the Archives. ** Provided the difficulty is not Death Wish, most of these cameras can be destroyed, though this is rarely a good idea when there are guards patrolling the area. * If in stealth, it is best to grab the Pit Boss' code first as his is the most difficult. The second being the Security Chief's code, and the third and last code being the Casino Manager's. * The lasers in the vault room have a pattern, when the two lower sections are clear, it is safe to move through and grab the loot. Take care with the Dentist's Loot. Due to its weight, it cannot be thrown far, but a sufficient distance to clear it of the lasers. * The civilians in the reception area can safely be killed without bagging, as civilians and guards won't be able to see their corpses. This might be necessary as it's possible for these civilians to detect the hacked computer. *As mentioned below, fire extinguishers will explode when shot, spelling certain failure if it occurs during stealth. Take care to avoid stray shots. Loud * Beware of fire extinguishers. They will explode when shot and cause damage to the crew or nearby civilians. They have roughly the same blast radius and damage as a Piglet or GL40 grenade. * The outside balconies are dangerous. Beware of snipers when setting up the fireworks and retrieving the winch parts. * Sentry gun mounts on the BFD are less useful than expected. They are not upgraded and run out of ammo very quickly. The favors are better spent elsewhere. * When using either of the "loud" entries, a medic bag and an ammo bag will spawn in the back seats of the limo. * The dropoff point for any loot captured by the cops is the back-middle of the central casino floor. If you are using the Blimp Escape, you can simply feed the contents of the vault to the cops who will neatly stack it a short walk from your escape. This is especially useful for moving the Dentist's loot much faster than any player could directly. * Most of the BFD's assets are simply a matter of convenience, and should only be purchased with leftover favors: ** Timer shows progress through a numeric amount, though percentage can easily be calculated by looking at the drill; by looking at how much of the circle has already been cut, a percentage estimate can be made. ** Water Level Indicator helps prepare for refills, though tanks can only be interacted with when empty anyway, and keeping at least one tank on the drill is easily done with careful timing. ** Extra Battery prevents shutdowns when the power is cut, though restarting the BFD is the easiest of the fixes; players only have to interact with the powerbox then the BFD, and both are almost instant. * The BFD's water tanks are consumed one after the other, with an unupgraded tank lasting for approximately 1/6 of the arc with both cutting speed assets active. An upgraded tank lasts 1/3 of the arc, therefore requiring only 2 refills for a complete cut. Misc * The Dentist's loot is very heavy, slightly less heavy than an artifact, it is advised to be well protected if stealth has been broken. ** The elevator outside of the vault can save tremendous amounts of time if used properly. Be careful of loot that may fall to the bottom however. * Don't worry about memorizing the code. Bain will repeat it several times. * As with Meltdown, The Bomb: Forest, and The Bomb: Dockyard, regular small drills placed during this heist do not jam on their own. Gambling * Gambling doesn't cost anything. * Repeatedly gambling (i.e. playing the slot machines) will earn a chastising remark from Bain about the negative effects of gambling. ** He may also comment on a losing streak hoping that it is not indicative of your luck for the rest of the heist or comment on a win streak suggesting the heisters to rob more banks with their luck. *** Bain will even comment on a win streak if you didn't win. It seems it's random what Bain says every time you play the slot machines. * To win, you need to get three of the same symbol. * It appears that the chances of actually winning anything from the slots is slim. However, winning at the slots is not impossible, and winning will reward the player with a slip thats worth is less or more depens on difficulty. Death Wish Changes * A civilian will always spawn in the Archives. * Normal Cameras are replaced with Titan Cameras. * Each available Camera spot is filled (i.e. every possible spot for a camera). * Increased amount of guards. Achievements Bugs * A bug exists where a player can become stuck on the winch. * There are several places (most notably by the wall sockets for plugging in the drill) where the player can see through walls if they position themselves properly. * Bain will remark "Reception. Remember where this is, we will need to come back here later" in stealth despite that being a current objective. * When retrieving the last code in stealth, Bain will comment about it twice. * Bags do not properly collide with the computers in the IT department. * Occasionally, a civilian will be crouched on the floor with their head in their hands as though they are panicked despite never actually seeing any signs of criminal activity whatsoever. The civilian does not call the police. * The civilian in the archives may not react to seeing players despite having detected them. They will instead be standing still without crouching and will never leave that location. * The computer in reception which is used with the USB stick may present an outline and interaction prompt even when the heist has gone loud. **The receptionist on a particular side of the reception room will become alerted if she sees the computer being hacked. * Loot bags may fall through the floor repeatedly and cannot be picked up. * Civilians will freak out over open elevator doors. Remember to close them to avoid this. * When refilling the water tanks for BFD, the tank currently in use might disappear. This seems to occur only to HoxHud users. *During stealth, before the security centre guards are pacified, Bain may ask the player to try the code on the vault even though this is not immediately possible. Trivia * The Golden Grin Casino contains a unique sort of loose loot: poker chips. These have the same value as stacks of loose cash ($1000). * The name of this heist is a reference to GRIN, the precursor game studio to Overkill Software. The casino's representative symbol is also a golden-colored version of GRIN's icon. * A tweet from Overkill stated that the release of the Golden Grin Casino would be in 2015, as "2014 couldn't handle its awesomeness". https://twitter.com/OVERKILL_TM/status/546070444777144321 * As stated by Overkill, the trailer for the heist was shot in Croatia in collaboration with Lion Game Lion. * Like Big Bank, this heist has a heist-specific drill: The Big Fucking Drill (BFD). This drill will not jam unless it is allowed to overheat, but can also be turned off or unplugged from wall sockets by law enforcers. ** The name of the drill is a reference to the BFG, a weapon in the Doom franchise. It stands for "Big Fucking Gun". * A gold-yellow Falcogini can be seen in the background of one of the heist's concept artworks. Ingame it is green and not drivable. * The guards seen in the preview appear to still be the Washington Security type despite taking place in Las Vegas. ** In the heist itself, the guards use a unique model but the SWAT and first responders use the same models as Washington police officers. * The heist could be played at E3 2015, a little over a week before its official release. ** At E3, the mission always had the "Loud Entry" option selected, making stealth impossible. Players had the option of using either an unupgraded Lion's Roar rifle or the Cavity 9mm and the game was locked to Normal difficulty. * This is the first heist to introduce "Civilian Mode"; You don't have your gear at first. As such, you cannot be detected by guards even if you walk right into them. ** Also the first heist to include a keypad with individual buttons that can be pressed. ** This is also the first heist where the player is able to close a door (specifically, bathroom stall doors for hiding in during stealth). *** This is ironic considering one of Bain's lines in the safehouse, where he explicitly states that they never need to close doors, only open them. *It is never stated what The Dentist's loot is, but a strong link is implied between it and the Illuminati. ** It's possible that The Dentist is either a current or former member of the Illuminati, as it may help to explain how he originally became involved with the crew. ** There is a mask pattern called "The Illuminati" in the base game, possibly having some sort of relevance to the Dentist's Loot. ** The Dentist's Loot has a picture of the Eye of Providence, a image commonly associated with the Illuminati, on its front. * This heist currently has the highest number of preplanning favors at 15. References Gallery Concepts Hajp_goal_06.png|The preview milestone image for the Golden Grin Casino. Escape.jpg|Escape concept art. Inside.jpg|Controller Area Concept Art. Power Generator.jpg|Concept image for the drill to be featured in the heist. Unknow.png|Inside the Casino Concept Art. Inside security room.png|Inside security room. Inside casino.png|Gambler civilian inside the Casino. Dallas in casino.png|Dallas sneaking inside the Casino. Casino-bfdplans.jpg|Blueprint Drill Code Name: BFD (The "Big Fucking Drill") Screenshot Casino-Screenshot-1.jpg|Hoxton, Dragan and Clover outside the entrance of the Casino. Casino-Screenshot-2.jpg|Hoxton, Dragan and Clover inside the Casino. Casino-Screenshot-3.jpg|Clover,Dragan,and Hoxton fighting the police outside the casino. Casino-Screenshot-4.jpg|Casino interior, Slot machines side. Casino-Screenshot-5.jpg|Casino interior, Roulette tables side. Casino-Screenshot-6.jpg|Outside the Security Center Video Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 4|thumb|center|400px|Spring Break Day 4 Behind the Scenes - Golden GRIN Casino Preview]] PAYDAY 2 The Golden Grin Casino Trailer|The Golden Grin Casino Official Trailer. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by The Dentist Category:Stealth Heists Category:The Golden Grin Casino Heist DLC